The Snake River
I live in Lewiston, Idaho. My name is Ciara, my height, hair color, skin color, last name, and where I live is not important to the story I'm about to tell you. I'm trying to think where to begin with all this. I guess I'll just start with the accident that happened about three or so years ago. You see, there was this young boy, named Joey, around the age of seven, I think. One day, his mother and father decided to go hang out by a nice little area nicknamed Snake's Tooth, because of a tall, curved rock that sort of looked like a snake's fang that stood up in the middle of the river. Snake's tooth was right by a wide area of the river that was deep, and had almost dangerous currents. Joey and his parents had gone there many times before, and loved to stick their feet into the cold water and relax, not going fully into the river though, because that would just be foolish and suicidal. While at the river, Joey's mom and dad began to start drinking some cheap beer and began to turn their back on Joey, who was sitting by the river, with his legs nearly fully submerged into the river's fast currents, holding onto a rock with his right hand that was sharp, and jagged, but well-rooted into the Earth so that it wouldn't fall out and let Joey fall in. Joey began to allow his eyes to close and he began to relax while his mother and father had now completely taken their eyes off of Joey. And then, something terrible had happened. Joey got too comfortable and loosened his grip on the sharp rock, and fully submerged his left hand, and then leaned forward a bit too far, letting go of the sharp rock, and falling forward. Joey turned and tried to grab the rock but only split his palm open on the rock, then instantly let go, and cried out with a yell before falling into the powerful currents. His yell turned into a gurgle, as the water began to force itself down his throat, and block out any noises he tried to make, as they were all replaced with gurgles. Joey was pulled down the river and he couldn't swim, he never could, and even if he did, the currents were too powerful for such a young child to fight. Joey was pulled down the river and when going under, had his head struck by the side of the Snake's Tooth sitting in the middle of the river, cutting open the flesh on the young boy's head and sending him out cold and underneath the fierce tides. His father turned and saw the boy quickly go under by the now blood-painted Snake's Tooth, and quickly got his wife's attention. They ran over to the side of the river and looked around frantically, not able to see Joey anyway now from beneath the area of red stained water. The mother tried to grab a stick, but the father told her to just get back in the car, and that he was gone. In tears, she went with him, and they went home without alerting the local police of their son's early demise. Or at least, that's how the story goes, and me, being a huge critic of horror stories, didn't mind the fact that I was going to swim in a local, small pond area a mile or so away from Snake's Tooth. It was on June 2nd when Riley, Selina, and I went to the pond to take a quick dip and to relax in peace, instead of going to a full public pool full of babies, and young children. Everything was going perfectly fine when we got there, but things got weird fast when we got into the freezing cold waters, and I'm not just talking about cold, I mean I'm talking deep space cold. We felt some things brush past our legs here and there that just felt like trash, or other small things, but then I felt something, a bit more, unexplained. I felt a hand, grasp around my ankle gently. I kicked and knew that it was Riley instantly, because he always did small things like that to scare me, but when I called him out on it, I found him sitting by the pond's side, looking at me, and Selina, at the surface of the pond a few feet away from me. Of course, I panicked and looked down, beginning to kick rapidly, still feeling the solid grasp of five human fingers over my ankle, that was even colder than the water. As I looked down, all I saw was a dark figure from underneath the water, holding onto my ankle, grabbing tighter at me, pulling itself up a bit more, looking up at me with faded, sorrowful eyes and a upset frown on the figure's features, and a wide crack on the side of its head. I kicked violently with my left leg and struck the figure in the face, making it let go instantly and sink back down out of sight from underneath me in silence. I swam over out of the lake in frenzy, scaring both of my friends out and away from the water. Later when arriving home from the incident, my leg still felt as cold as the hand that touched it, as I got onto my computer and onto to Google to look up Snake Tooth, being more open to any explanations, even of it did come from the internet. Nothing popped up on the first page, or the second, or even the third, but finally on the fourth page of results I found it. A quick little story from a horror site that told the exact story of how a young boy named Joey drowned, and how his father became unstable and his mother began to feel more and more guilty until she called the cops, hiding outside the house and telling them what happened on the phone. Before the cops showed up to have a talk with them, but only found the house empty with the mother's body lying outside with a bullet in her throat. The father ran off and was found lying a few miles away, with a bullet in his head inside an old barn. I skipped down a few more sentences before finding a small article saying, "Snake Tooth has been taken off tourist maps as respect for a young boy who died there." And another saying in yellow letters as a warning, "Do not attempt finding and visiting this area, two teenagers have been drowned there recently." The Snake River has an area called Snake Tooth. The Snake River has taken lives before. Including a young child named Joey. Category:Places